The Envious Ballad
by Twister the Fox
Summary: Matt's shadow manifests and shows what envy brought him to manifest. Rated T for cursing.


Matt landed in the TV world, just after he got grabbed into it by a black-sleeved hand from his TV.

"Hmph, what a way to abruptly be shoved into a TV" Matt thought to himself, registering his surroundings, he was not in the entrance hall. He looked around at the mostly green setting. A large green clock adorned a black frame against the wall, ticking as if it stayed at midnight indefinitely. At the end of the room to the wall adjacent of the clock was a giant door, with a human-shaped seal at it's base.

Matt had wondered if somehow this sleeved hand mistook the TV world for tartarus.

"This is odd...if I'm in the TV, why is it like tartarus?" he thought to himself

_**"Perhaps...I can answer**_**_that"_**a voice spoke from behind. Matt quickly turned to the voice's owner.

The figure before him looked somewhat exactly like Matt, albeit with key differences, his stole scarf was gone, his longcoat had the symbol of gekkoukan high emblazoned. His weapon was stylized as an evoker, his armband bore "S.E.E.S." on it, and to top it off, he had blue hair and golden eyes.

"Who the hell are you ya Minato cosplayer?!" Matt yelled out at what stood before him

The other Matt chuckled at his rage, before answering

_**"It's simple...I'm you, and you're**_**_me"_**The other Matt said.

"Hmph, well if you're me then why try and pretend to be Minato?" Matt told the other Matt, before attempting to fire a bolt of ice towards him, the other Matt dodged with ease

_**"You're just too cute"**_the other self spoke, before giving the real Matt a thumbs down _**"You just got no idea why I've come do you?"**_

"More like I wanna SHUT YOU UP!" Matt yelled as he tried to attack again, only to be met with his other self dodging the attack and sending him up with a flipkick

_**"Heheh, again, too damn cute"**_the other Matt's eyes glowed brightly. _**"If only Yuka-sama saw this in you..."**_

Matt only growled out, unable to respond

The Other Matt was soon met with a kunai headed his way, swiftly dodging it

_**"Oh, more visitors?"**_

"Tch...just as I thought, his shadow manifested" Yosuke deduced seeing the sight of Matt's other self.

"Yosuke..." Matt thought to himself, he was surprised how quickly a group of his friends came to his aid.

_**"Oy, way to ruin the fun! Ya brought the protein junkie,the beefcake,and the zero-hitter with ya!"**_the shadow self blurted out, before grinning. _**"Actually this fits PERFECTLY! It's the ultimate torture method of your weak ass soul!"**_the shadow bellowed with a wider grin than before

"Damn you, just what are you doing?!" yelled Kanji, gripping the end of his steel chair

_**"It's about time I showed you...the true nightmare!"**_the shadow yelled as he snapped his fingers, the black frame with the green clock soon turned into a TV screen, showing a static-y image of Matt in an empty room, with a mirror, showing Minato on the other side.

"Ngh...NO!" Matt yelled in fear at his shadow

_**"Goes to show that Im you and your me! I know your secrets, I know what makes you twitch! I know everything that PISSES you off! Minato pisses me off so damn much! I don't compare to him!"**_The shadow's voice got distorted beyond all belief.

"Shut up! You're...!"

"Don't say it!" Junpei and Akihiko both yelled as if in unison, knowing full well what'd happen if Matt rejected himself

"You're...YOU'RE NOT ME!" Matt yelled, firing his weapon at the shadow again, he takes the hit, but his grin became a mix of a wider grin with a hint of sinister scowl

_**"Heheh...YES! Say it again, I dare you!"**_

"Matt don't do it!" Yosuke said, fearing the inevitable

"You're not me you cosplaying sonofabitch!" Matt yelled out, a red fog soon enveloped over the area,

"Oh hell." was all Junpei could think, before readying his baseball bat.

**_"Hahah! You're so cute! I love you kid but frankly I'm gonna have to MURDER YOU ALL!"_**the shadow bellowed as a dark aura surrounded him

As Matt feels like he could feint, his shadow completes his transformation, taking form of what could essentially be "Magatsu Orpheus Telos"

_**"I am a shadow, of your true inner self...All those who get in the way of Yuka-sama will DIE! STARTING WITH YOU!"**_

* * *

**A/N: **well that was a oneshot :P This was essentially Matt's point of view over meeting himself, and freaking out. Yosuke and co. had to deal with tons of shadows getting to the top. The seal at the wall was essentially to show Matt envying minato, as well as his shadow's "cosplaying" of Minato :P Read,rate,and review!


End file.
